Alvin in Wonderland
by mimibeebee
Summary: The Chipettes high-fived while the Chipmunks groaned again. “Um, excuse you!” Alvin said, “Now. Who is telling the story? ME! So NO MORE interruptions.” To Alvin’s surprise, they all silenced. “Uh, okay then. Where was I? Ah, yes. Once upon a time...


_**My first story!!!! Please no bad reviews!**_

_**I was reading a FanFic FHFIF story, and I TOTALLY FORGOT who wrote it, but I'm doing something similar to that person. So if that person is reading, then credits to you. **__****_

**And P.S.!!!!! In the story they are all 10 or 11 or however old they are in the show. Kay?**

_Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette, and Theodore are all out camping. Dave had gone to sleep long ago and the chipmunks were bored. They decided to start a campfire and tell stories._

_Brittany had gone first. _

"…And they all lived happily ever after! The End." she finished.

"Yawn," Alvin said. He spoke for everybody.

"What?? Whadya mean 'Yawn'??" Brittany demanded.

"I _mean _Yawn!" said Alvin. "All your stories end in 'They got married, rode into the sunset, and lived happily ever after. The End.' Unless it's about two boys or two girls, in those stores they don't get married!" He crossed his arms. "You _need _some variety!"

"He's right, Brittany," Jeanette spoke up. Brittany looked shocked. "But _Jeanette_! You said you LOVED listening to my stories!!"

Jeanette shrugged.

"Yeah, Brittany," Theodore said, yawning, "I'm with Alvin on this one."

"And surprisingly enough, so am I," Simon added, "Listening to your stories is always a bore."

"No offense," Eleanor added quickly.

"I-I-I can't believe you guys!!" Brittany gasped. "Every time we go camping, I tell a story-"

"Unfortunately," Alvin injected. She shot him a look.

"-so why do you make me go first?"

"To get it over with" Simon said shyly.

Now Brittany was the one to cross her arms.

"FINE!" she yelled, tears of frustration in her eyes, "If you can tell such GREAT stories, why don't one of you give it a SHOT!?"

"SHHHHHHHH!!" They all said. "You'll wake Dave!"

It was silent as they listened for sounds of stirring. The night was quiet.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell another story," Eleanor whispered, breaking the silence, "We should all get to bed."

"No way!" Alvin said, followed by another SHHHHHH! "I can tell a _way _better story than Brittany."

"FINE, Alvin," Brittany whisper-yelled, "Tell us your _fabulous_ story."

"I'd rather not listen," Simon said.

"No, no you will listen," Alvin persisted, "You'll ALL listen. Because my story will be so awesome, you will love me for EVER."

Simon nudged Jeanette slightly. "I wouldn't count on that," he murmured. Jeanette giggled.

"I heard that, Simon! Anyway," he began, "the story is called, _Alvin in Wonderland._"

They all groaned.

"You mean _Alice _in Wonderland? As in, the GIRL??" Brittany laughed. "Alvin's a girl!"

Eleanor giggled a little, but noticed how corny it was. "Come on, Britt. That's the oldest one in the book."

Brittany finished her laughing, wiping a tear from one eye. "Woo," she said, "Well, it doesn't matter anyways, because GIRLS RULE!" The Chipettes high-fived while the Chipmunks groaned again.

"Um, excuse you!" Alvin said, "Now. Who is telling the story? ME!! So NO MORE interruptions."

To Alvin's surprise, they all silenced.

"Uh, okay then. Where was I? Ah, yes. Once upon a time…"

"…In a far away land, lived a totally hot chipmunk named Alvin-" protesting, "-was SUPER bored during school, and wanted to explore the outside world. So off he went, out of class and into the fields."

"Just then, a chubby little chipmunk in a bunny suit with a green vest hopped past. 'I'm late! I'm late!' he was shouting, scurrying as he passed by-"

"Wait, hold on!" Theodore interrupted.

"WHAT?" Alvin asked loudly. SHHHHH!

"Is that bunny chipmunk supposed to be _me_?"

Alvin shifted in his seat a little. "Maybe…"

"Alvin!" Eleanor said, standing up for Theodore.

"Well, I'VE got a story to tell!! So ZIP your LIPS."

"Anyway, the green bunny chipmunk was hopping along, 'I'm late! I'm late!' he kept saying. 'Wait!' Alvin called, 'What are you late for?'"

"'Oh!' The chipmunk stopped. 'I'm late for lunch!' he said, and hopped down a hole."

"'But I'm hungry too!' Alvin called down into the hole. 'Take me too!'"

"So desperate for food, having skipped school before lunch, Alvin followed down after the bunny. He fell through time and space, the past and future, all that has been and all that will be-"

"Actually Alvin," Jeanette interrupted. Alvin was ready to burst. "It's not actually possible to do that."

"She's right Alvin," Simon said, "The only possible explanation is-"

"Do I LOOK like I _care_??" Alvin shouted. Dave stirred.

They were silent for a few moments.

Alvin cleared his throat. "Anyway," he continued, "Back to business."

"Then Alvin slammed his handsome face-" Brittany kicked him, "-OW! Into the floor."

"'What the..?' Alvin asked to no one. He was in a room of nothing, with no way out. Wait, there was a door! Alvin ran excitedly over to it, but ended slamming his gorgeous face-" another kick, "-OW! Fine, fine. Slamming his _face_ into a wall."

"'What the? Again?' Alvin asked himself. He examined the door again. It had shrunk! From the other side of the room, it had looked so big."

"'Hey!' said a voice. 'Who said that?' Alvin asked, totally brave. 'Down here!' said the voice. It was the door! Wait, not the door…the Doorknob!"

"'Doorknob?' Alvin crouched down. 'Is that you talking?'"

"'Why, yes!' said Doorknob. Taking a closer look, Alvin noticed the knob had a face and glasses!"

"'Oh, Doorknob!' Alvin said, 'How the heck do I GET OUT OF HERE!?'"

"'What you must do is drink the bottle on top of the table behind you.' It said."

"'Table?' Alvin questioned. 'What?' He turned, and there was a table! 'That was NOT there before!' he defended himself. He reached onto the table and grabbed the glass of liquid."

"'What is it?' he asked the Doorknob just to be safe. 'Magic potion.' It replied, 'Trust me. I know-it-all.'"

Alvin smirked at his own little joke toward Simon.

"'Okay, if you say so.' Alvin drank the whole bottle, and felt nothing at first."

"But then. He began to feel something. And he started to grow."

"He grew and grew and grew, panicking manly the whole time, until the Knob noticed him and gasped."

"'Oh no!' The knob said, 'Not again!'"

"'What do you mean, 'Not again'?' Alvin asked."

"'Well,' the Doorknob began, 'I always get the two bottles mixed up. There is a bottle on the chair that you must drink instead of the one on the table.'"

"'Oh, okay!' Alvin said, very trusting. He took the second bottle and drank it all. He than shrunk, down and down, toward the floor, then becoming the size of the door."

Brittany yawned. "Could you hurry it up Alvin? I'm getting sleepy."

"Okay, okay. I'll skip most of the parts."

"Going through the door, Alvin found him self facing yet_ another _table!"

"'GOSH!' Alvin yelled, 'I don't want to drink anymore potions!'"

"Then he spotted the Green Bunny. 'Excuse me,' Alvin said, ever so politely, 'I am very frustrated at the moment. May I join you for a snack?'"

"'Sure!' the Green Bunny said. Little did Alvin know he was in for a great surprise."

"'Yes, yes!' came a voice out of no where, 'Join us for tea, good sir!'"

"'Who said that?' Alvin asked Green Bunny nervously. 'Oh,' Green Bunny said, 'it's only Bratter!'

"'Who the heck is Bratter?' Alvin questioned. As if in response, a loony girl with wild orange-brown hair jumped out from the shadows, wearing a pink top hat."

"'How goes it?' asked the nutty Bratter. Alvin was startled but sat down anyway."

"'What the heck is going on!?' he demanded. 'This can't all be real…can it?'"

"'Why not?' asked another un-identified voice. Alvin sighed. 'Who's that?'"

"'Why, Eleanor-mouse of course!' Bratter said, opening a tea pot. Out popped a small blonde-haired mouse head. ' 'Of course'. ' Alvin said."

"'Anyone else I should know about'?"

"'Why, yes!' Bratter exclaimed, 'Thanks for asking!'"

"Then, out of nowhere, another bunny appeared, this time real and not in a suit. It hopped down onto the table, did a clumsy back-flip, and then straightened her glasses.

"Green Bunny clapped."

"'Who's this?' Alvin asked. 'No wait, let me guess. Um, Jean-hare.'"

"'How did you guess?'"

"'Just a hunch,' Alvin said, tiring of this new and wacky world. 'Look you guys,' he told the party, who was sipping tea (Green Bunny was wolfing the mini sandwiches), 'this has all been great and all, but school's probably over anyway, so I'd better be getting home.'"

"'Home,' Bratter repeated. 'Home,' Eleanor-mouse said. 'Home,' Jean-hare said."

"'Home.' Then they all looked strangely at Alvin."

"'What, you guys want to come _home _with me?' Alvin joked, but then they all smiled."

"They smiled."

"Green Bunny was still too busy eating sandwiches to notice what was going on."

"'Uh, Green Bunny,' Alvin asked, slowly backing away from the table, 'A…little…help!'"

"Suddenly, Alvin broke into a run, everyone, except for Green Bunny, chasing behind!"

"'BUNNY!' Alvin called desperately. The freaks were gaining! 'HELP!'"

"Alvin burst through the door, which hurt the knob when it slammed into the wall."

"'Sorry, Knobby!' Alvin called as he fled past. Knobby grunted."

"Alvin headed straight for the wall on the other side of the room, under the hole. He began to climb."

"It was harder than he thought, because Bratter and the others were trying to hang onto him while he climbed."

"'Take us with you! Take us with you!' they chanted. 'We've been stuck here for years!' Eleanor-mouse said from the strap around Bratter's hat. 'Yeah!' Jean-hare said.

"'I can't climb with all of you hanging onto me!' Alvin said, losing his cool."

"That's when they got angry."

"'You better be able to.' Bratter said."

"'Or you're going to be stuck with us forever.' Jean-hare added. The thought frightened Alvin."

"'And you don't want to see us when we're angry.' Eleanor-mouse growled. Alvin was afraid. The crazy ones were always the most violent."

"Green Bunny pushed his way to the front. 'Alvin Seville!' he shouted."

"'How-how do you know my last name?' Alvin asked nervously."

"'ALVIN SEVILLE!' This time he took out a whip and whacked it. 'ALVIN!'"

"Alvin's head shot up and found he was still at school. The teacher had smacked a ruler on his desk."

"'I love you, teacher!' Alvin exclaimed, jumping up and hugging his teacher. He had gone nuts, and didn't know what the heck he was doing, but the teacher still hugged him back."

"The End."

Alvin only realized he had closed his eyes when he opened them.

Everyone was asleep.

The first light of dawn was peeking through the thick trees. Alvin was very disappointed.

"Great," he said aloud, "Now I'm as boring as Brittany!"

"What was that?" Dave asked. He crawled out of his tent and stretched. He was already dressed in this early light!

Alvin explained, "I was telling a story, and they all fell asleep!"

"All night?"

"Maybe…"

"Alvin!" Dave said, "You know you should always get all the sleep you can on the weekends so you're not drowsy at school!"

"Yeah, well I sleep in class."

"Besides," Dave continued, "I bet I could tell a much better story that wouldn't put people to sleep." He looked at the sleeping chipmunks and sat down beside Alvin.

"Are you ready? OK here we go…" Dave began, and there they sat, the morning sun rising over the hills, the birds chirping, chipmunks sleeping, Dave telling his story.

_**YAY! I'm really proud, but this was WAY too long! My other stories will be much shorter, I am JUST sayin'.**_


End file.
